Naruto Strange the next Sorcerer Supreme?
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is being beaten when Doctor strange finds him saves him adopts him what will happen will he become the next Sorcerer supreme read and find out


**Hey guys Spawn the Fallen One with a new story idea I got after watching the movie Doctor Strange the Sorcerer supreme hope you all enjoy and this also has ideas from both myself and snake1980 anyway on with the story.**

Its been ten years since the dreaded Kyubbi attacked Konoha and the Yondaime Minato Namikaze and his Wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze had sacrificed themselves to summon the Shinigami and left their legacy to keep the kyubbi at bay but things don't always go as we want them for this time the legacy almost lost it but was saved by a man who came in and this happened.

A Man in his early mid thirties was on his way because he felt a disturbance in the Magical fields surrounding what could only be described as a hidden part of the world no one knew about this was the world hidden beyond the veil some called it atlantis but Atlantis was actually an underwater world that this man had been to before to help a friend named Namor prince and now king of Atlantis but he had become corrupted somehow anyway He was on his way when he heard several people nearby screaming things like "Just die demon spawn" and go back to hell where you beong" he also heard the grunts of pain of what sounded like a child of no more than ten years old.

Doctor strange walked to where he was hearing these noises and what he saw horiffied him more so than when he first saw Dormammu a young Child being beaten to death by people in civilian clothing and others with what could be described as armor wearing masks and animal masks as well when he saw one person about to stab the young boy with a sword he used the magical energy known as sorcery to push them away and lift the young child.

Before anyone could say anything he dissapeared with young naruto and would not be seen in the elemental nations ever again but the young boy would.

Doctor strange had made it back to the Sanctum Sanctorum where he his wife Clea and his friend turned partner in running the Sanctorum Wong lived with several apprentices in the sorcery arts stayed when Doctor Strange brought the boy in he immediatly took him to his infirmiry and did a diagnostics using magic what he found shocked him the young boys hands were broken like his had been way back about five years ago and this made Naruto like him in a way but he could only hope Naruto would be ok since he could not heal him he knew from when he tried to get healed by the Ancient one the Sorcerer supreme before him that magic could not heal this.

His Wife Clea walked in and then his Friend Wong walked in with a girl who was asleep and had cuts and scrapes on her she had long black hair and ice was on her body like a second skin in some parts this was interesting to strange because Wong was looking at the girl as if she was his daughter. Clea and Wong were about to talk when Clea saw Naruto though she was shocked and ran over and started fussing over him as if he were her own Child.

"Master Strange what happened to the boy" asked Wong

"Well when I found him he was being beaten to death by a mob of people some looked to be Civilian while others looked like those ninjas from those movies you like to watch" said Doctor strange.

"The same was happening to this girl as well" said Wong

They both heard a gasp and turned to see Clea with her hands over her mouth and a look of shock on her face.

"Those monsters were attacking this Girl and boy how awful steven we are going to take him in and keep him safe do you understand me" she said with an aura of you better do as I say or no sex for a month look." Steven just nodded terrified at the prospect of that.

"If you all don't mind I will be adopting the girl I always wanted children But Teresa was barren so she will be thrilled that we can have one finally." (Teresa is an oc wife of wong)

"That is fine I think she will be happy to have a family anyway let us all get rest and hope that the children wake soon." said Steven.

**(2 weeks later)**

The kids had woken the day after being brought to the Sanctorum but what happened was a very sad explanation for both sides.

Naruto had told them that he was treated lower than the dirt the people of his village walked on and so did Haku after they found out she had a bloodline for ice in her village they also learned that Naruto had actually died once and was brought back when in the Hospital of his village from a very severe beating the reason Naruto knew this is he had met Mephisto or what the people from his area called the Shinigami who told him it was not his time yet and sent him back.

Haku was pretty much the same except the death and coming back thing but both children were happy that they now had a family Naruto with Steven and Clea strange and Haku with Wong and Teresa. But all was not good for when Naruto found out his hands could not be fixed even with the strange power they had found out was a being called Kyubbi who Naruto told he learned was a beast thought to have been killed by the Yondaime or fourth village leader in their tongue had killed it but found out it was sealed in him when Strange used his powers to go into Naruto's mind to speak with it the fox had agreed to give Naruto its power on the Condition it be let out and be like a familiar for Naruto when he got older or a mount to ride into battle on when Naruto became a Sorcerer since Doctor strange had explained this to all of them.

Naruto had been doing what his Father had done but he did not know his dad had also lost the ability to use his hands when he was a few years younger and Naruto was getting pissed off that his hands were not healing with what he was doing and he just up and left but what he did not know was that his dad knew he was leaving and was secretly following hm having felt a dark presence nearby the same dark presence that almost succeeded in destroying him and letting his master take over thee world of mortals this mans name was Baron Mordo and his Master was Dormammu.

"Fuck this shit the chores they have me doing won't help my hands heal if anything they are getting worse" ranted Naruto as he was walking down the road in the blistering cold of the blizzard.

"You want your hands healed than leave this place and come with me my Master can heal your hands if you serve him for all eternity" said a dark and sadistic voice.

"Who's there show yourself" yelled Naruto.

A man wearing a green vest and black pants with long black hair and mustache goatee combo walked out of the treeline and looked at teh young boy and said "My master Dormamu would heal you if you server him what do you say."

**Naruto is left with a choice what will he choose go with Baron mordo and become a servent of Dormammu or stay with his adopted family and learn the arts of sorcery and become the next sorcerer supreme you will have to read the next chap and find out.**

**also next story coming up is called Naruto the true lord of snakes and its not a dark Naruto fic its a good Naruto fic with the only element from harry potter being Partial tongue the language of the snakes that is the only harry potter element in this new story anyway that is all**


End file.
